


LONELY SOULS ACROSS THE ICE

by Ladymurasaki300



Category: Adam (2009), Polar (2019)
Genre: Adam Raki is a virgin, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Bottom Adam Raki, Confident Adam, Feelings Of Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Frotting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Dunca, Protective Duncan, Rimming, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurasaki300/pseuds/Ladymurasaki300
Summary: Adam moves to Triple Oak, Montana to escape the intensity of the city on his physical and mental wellbeing. He is happy settling in the small, reclusive town where he meets his older mysterious neighbour who shares similar circumstance. Adam begins first of many with the older man.
Relationships: Adam Raki/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	LONELY SOULS ACROSS THE ICE

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the other side of the age difference relationship and wanted to bring together the purity of Adam entangling with the calloused, worldly danger of Duncan.

Adam Raki had finish placing the last book on his cedar bookshelf as he looked around the quiet log cabin and sigh with content. He was happy that he purchased his new home that lay in the quiet, grassy outskirts of Triple Oak, Montana. He moved in the winter months to get settled in his new location. Beth, his best friend helped him moved from New York. She has been his confidant and the person who looked out for him since his father’s passing. His father’s friend Harlan relocated to sunny California, leaving the only form familial attachment to Adam who was Beth, to be the younger man’s companion, but in actuality was more of a guardian to the young man

Adam left the busy city of New York because he felt suffocated. The scurrying of vast crowds, the carbon monoxide fumes from motor vehicles and smell off the hippies and hobos off the subway made him feel trapped. As a result, he would experience panic attacks, burnout and fatigue that rendered him helpless for days in bed.

Adam had Asperger’s syndrome though not very severe on the spectrum. He spent hours researching online how to read social cues from neurotypical people so that he can be better equipped in communicating with them and to provide a rapport of normalcy.

After the first two years, Adam notice a decline in his health due to his constant migraines that left him remaining indoors. His angoraphobic state resulted in him working indoors writing articles and teaching online. He could attend faculty meetings online and on very few occasions physically, but not for a prolonged time. He also would go to do grocery shopping in the evening time when no one was around.

Finally, he, Beth and Harlan made a decision. It would not be good for Adam to be kept in an apartment living the way he did. They decided he needs to relocate to a much more quiet and secluded place that would be beneficial to his mental and physical wellbeing.

For the next few weeks he submitted his resignation to the Department Faculty’s head and continue submitting his weekly article. Harlan, Beth and Adam would frequently visit to get Adam use to the trip before it became part of his schedule to help with the transitional move.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Adam’s relocation, Beth and Harlan stayed with Adam for a few months to get him use to the new schedule that Harlan created for Adam. The town population was sparse. And around 10 a.m. everyone was at their respective jobs leaving the town like a ghost town with few people walking. Adam was happy at the sparse populace and he quickly adjusted to going at the local towns mercantile and to the diner. He also visited the library which oddly was much updated with Astronomy which would become useful for his article.

After the first six months Beth and Harlan moved back to their respective lives keeping daily and evening contact with Adam and twice monthly they both would visit him. Adam was happy with his contended life which was peaceful. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Adam nestled in his soft, warm couch sipping hot chocolate he first noticed since he moved there the house over the other side of the lake had smoke coming out of its chimney and lights in the house. ‘Someone probably moved in’ he thought. It was odd for the young man because he remembered before going to the city that day that he didn’t see anyone occupying the cabin. Maybe they moved in while he in town. Adam hoped it was not noisy people but that they would keep to themselves and not disturbing him. He decided to work on his article taking glances of the warm lit house in yonder view. Every now and again, he would see a man walking, sometimes smoking in the room that projected to his view.

Adam was a curious thing. He wondered about the man in the window. He only saw him moving around the room for the last hour, then after a while he saw him with a French bulldog. Adam was afraid of dogs, they bite and make a lot of noises. He didn’t quite like them. As he finished typed the last line of his article and emailed it. He shut his computer and gazed through the window. Adam spent half an hour trying to determine if the older man had family or if he was a loner. After he gave up deducting who his mysterious neighbor was, he turned in to bed. 

Adam visited Millie Diner the next day to pick up his breakfast order.

“Hi Hun, How are you this cool morning?” the stout, white woman with bleach blonde dye hair inquired.

“I am well Millie. Thank you for asking. I am here to pick up my order”, Adam answered.

“Coming right up sweetheart”. The lady said as she slipped into the kitchen tending to Adam’s order.

As Adam waited by the counter, the chime of the door was heard, indicating someone entered. Adam eyes shifted towards the sound of the door.

Duncan Vizla was a man with a mystery to the people of Triple Oak. He appeared to be in his late fifties of six foot two, with salt and pepper, straight hair that draped over his eyes. He had a thick but neat moustache over his lips and grey stubble across his face. His eyes were amber and in the dark they glow like crimson red. He was dressed in a black, wooly coat to his thighs with a dark greyish yak fiber jumper and dark slacks.

Duncan took off his black leather gloves, placed it on the counter next to Adam and sat there. Adam was intrigued by his mysterious neighbor. The man whom he stalked through his window in the late night as he rummaged around his home.

Adam looked at the older man from the corner of his eye wanting desperately to look upon the man’s face, but he was afraid to do so. Just then Millie stepped out.

“Why I see you two have met already”!! Millie said in her country accent.

“No Millie, we haven’t”. Answered Adam

“Why that’s strange!! Y’all two are neighbors. Adam this is Duncan. He lives across the pond”. Millie made introductions.

Adam give a slight smile and Duncan nod his head as he drank his coffee. Duncan was enthralled by the boy who looked no more than twenty years old. He had short chocolate curls, eyes as deep as the sea almost that can drown in them, snow white skin and the reddest cherry color lips. The boy’s apparel look like one from a fancy boarding school with a tie, vest and jacket under his jacket. Just then Millie brought Adam’s breakfast.

“Thank you”, he said and left the diner. Duncan’s eyes following his steps to the door until the boy was out of sight.

As Adam milled around town, he stepped out of the Library with a huge stack of space books and bumped into Duncan on the walkway knocking his books over.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there”, the young man answered as he scurried to get his books in order. Duncan bend down helping Adam gather his books.

“It’s alright”, the man spoke in a deep eastern European accent.

“You really love space don’t you?” he asked

“Yeah I am astronomy engineer. I write articles on astronomical life. Right now I am writing on the schematics of perfecting the NuStar Telescope. It’s a device to detect the particles of the supernovas in harnessing its substance to treat people with life threatening diseases. See over the last 10 years, studies show that not only is the elderly the highest most affected target group of fatality through life threatening diseases but also those whose age range between 32-45 years old age- - I’m sorry I tend to go on about my work when I’m nervous or excited”. Duncan furrowed his brows bewildered and fascinated that the pure mouth of the boy in front of him.

“See I have this thing called Asperger’s Syndrome on the autism spectrum. I can’t communicate as others in understanding social cues from people who we on the autism spectrum referred to as neurotypical who are non-autistic people”. Adam explained. Duncan nod his head in understanding the boy.

“So, which is it Adam?” He asked

“Sorry?” Adam asked as he stopped picking up his books.

“You said you get nervous or excited” he said. Adam blushed and took a while before he answered. He was calculating in his brain mentally if he should say what he felt or if NTO requires him a more subtle answer. Finally he gave up and said.

“Excited. I am aroused by you Duncan”, Adam states

“Then maybe we should do something about it” Duncan answered. Adam smiled.

“Would you like to come back at my place?” asked Duncan

“Can we go to my place? I usually have routines that’s how my life is and I don’t like going to new places I never been before”. The boy states.

“Sure Adam”.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adam and Duncan arrived at the boy's cabin in their separate cars. Duncan helped Adam with his bags and his books as the younger man opened the door. Duncan placed his things on a nearby table and looked around the boy’s neatly furnished cabin. There was a spacesuit in the corner of the bookshelf which didn’t come as quite a surprise for Duncan, given the boy work and his obvious passion for the astronomical objects.

Adam took off his coat and hung it on the rack, Duncan can see the boy’s petite frame which was almost feminine. This made the older man cock twitch in his boxers. He adjusted his pants to decompress the pressure off his arousal as the boy turned to face him.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Unfortunately I don’t drink alcohol but I can make you some tea”. The boy offered.

“I’m fine Adam. I don’t want tea” He states with a growl in his voice.

“What do you want Duncan?” he asked.

“You, Adam” the older man state as he moves in front of the younger man with just a few inches between them. Adam can feel the heated warmth off the older man’s peppermint and tobacco breath on his face, as he looked up into Duncan’s golden irises.

Adam mouth opened a little as he felt the inside parched and dry. Duncan moved his calloused hand cupping the boy’s face. He could feel a small tightness in his pants and leaned into the older man’s touch. Duncan ghosted his mouth gently over the boy’s lips, feeling the slight tingle of the older man’s moustache over his lips. He caught the younger man’s lips with a chaste kiss. Adam trembled into the kiss and tilt his head down nervously. 

"I'm sorry. I never done this before". Adam states as his body shook. Duncan cradles the boy's head steady and kissed him gently sucking his upper lip.

"I'll be gentle" he whispered on the boy's lip. Adam moans as he felt Duncan's hardon pressed against his thigh. Adam enjoyed the man's mouth over his lips and opens his mouth like a hungry baby bird wanting to be nourished by the fruit of the older man’s kisses. Duncan slipped his tongue inside of the boy’s mouth exploring the moist caverns, licking each corner savoring the taste of his cherry flavored tooth paste that lingered on his breath mixed with orange soda. As Adam adjusted into the kiss both men soon wrestled their tongued together fighting for dominance which Duncan won, sucking the very air from the boy’s body. As the part for air. Adam was in a feverish haze of ecstasy that made the room appeared to spin in front of him.

Duncan traced the lines on Adam sides gently until he reached the hem of the boy’s shirt. He used both his hands to caress the boy’s obliques as he pressed his forehead on the younger man’s. Duncan’s fingers continue working under the hem of the boy shirt until his digits find its way on warm hips of the boy. Adam gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact. No one has ever invaded his personal space like this. It was unusual but he wanted more of the man’s touch. He craved it. He did not want to react with fear to make Duncan stop, he wanted so much more. Adam wondered if this was normal between lovers. ‘ ** _Lovers_** ’ _Was Duncan his lover? Is this what it feels like to be with someone? This intense sharing of bodies and warmth_?

Adam continued to wonder of the mysteries of couple copulation even more about intercourse between two men. He did intense research on copulation between men and often engaged in the delights self-pleasure in anal stimulation. But he never had the pleasure of engaging with another participant.

Duncan continued moving his hands under the boy’s shirt, exploring his firm body. He moved along his rough, long fingers on the younger man’s rippling abs and upwards reaching his glorious chest finding his pert, little nubs.

Adam stopped Duncan’s hand from wandering further and started to unbutton his vest and shirt. He did not take them off his shoulders just so the front would open, revealing his marvelous torso. Duncan gazed upon the boy’s smooth glow from the orange light of the fireplace. He commenced tracing his digits once more up the boy’s chest cupping his left pectorals as he bring his mouth on the boy’s pink nub. Adam did not know such sensation that stir everything in him into sexual starved being. He moaned loudly as he bit down on his hand resting on Duncan’s shoulder. The man continued teasing the boy’s nipple with his lips and tongue licking around his baby pink areola until it was swollen and sensitive. The boy continued biting down his cries. Duncan stopped his onslaught looking at the boy’s lust, moist eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Adam asked in a pleading voice. Duncan squeezed the boy’s ass as he kissed his lips once more.

“I want to hear your voice my sweet boy. It fucking turns me on”, Adam moaned at Duncan’s words as he continue on his next nipple. Adam fisted the older man’s hair as he continue sucking red marks against his pectorals and under rib cage. When the man stopped he looked feral with lust at the innocence of the younger man before him. He wanted so much to possess this boy to make him his. He wanted the boy only to know his scent, to feel his cock inside of him, shaping his length inside the boy’s tight, virginal passage. Duncan wanted to make sweet love to the boy, worshipping his entire body, relish in his innocence and the sweetness of his arousal then fucks him so hard and deep that he only hungers only for him. 

Of all the women and men Duncan had been with, on many one night stands while working. He would just fuck his sex partners not remembering their names and by morning he leaves, compensates them well and never look back to a faint memory of their time together. But this boy was an angel fallen onto the snowy steps of Triple Oak Library before him. Duncan never believed in miracles or a higher power that controls destiny or someone’s fate until he met Adam. He wanted to protect Adam. He wanted to make love endlessly to Adam. He was never possessive over anything and anyone until he felt the boy’s sweet taste and never wanted to release him.

Adam moved his smooth palms from the waist band of Duncan trousers to his torso rubbing the man’s muscular body against the soft fires of his jumper. He took off his jacket and interlaced their fingers together moving to the bedroom upstairs. As Adam opened the door and both men passed over the threshold, Adam heart began to beat so hard he felt his ear drums could burst. Duncan could instantly tell the boy was distressed and gently turned him for a warm embrace. He smelled the sweet shampoo of kiwi and strawberry in Adam’s dark curls as he whispered in his ears.

“We don’t have to do anything that you’re not ready for Adam”, the older man reassured the boy. Adam gently pushed Duncan off and looked into his eyes.

“No, I want this I want to feel you inside me Duncan. I am just not sure what I can do to make you feel pleasured. I feel like you are doing all the work and I am not helping”. The man kissed the boy.

“You are pleasuring me greatly Adam. Let me show you” He lifted the boy under his arms and placed him on the bed. Duncan then unbuckled the boy’s pants and removed them. Adam’s wetness had soaked through his cotton briefs that his inner thighs were moist. Duncan climbed over the boy kissing his lips and slowly down his chin. He latched his mouth to the boy’s pulse and suckled down as his hand gently caressed the wetness of the boy’s underwear, massaging his weeping member behind the cloth.

Adam writhe against the sheets as he opened his legs wider welcoming the man’s touch on his sensitive organ. Duncan tasted the boy’s body kissing down, sucking on every curve and skin his mouth could find until he was just above the boy’s brief band. Duncan could smell the spicy hint of the boy’s arousal as he pulled down the boy’s brief, allowing his erection to spring freely.

Adam was overcome by the endorphins taking over that he had no time to be ashamed of his nakedness in front of the older man. Duncan took the boy’s pink medium sized cock into his mouth deeply all the way down its root. The boy cried out at this sudden contact of Duncan’s heated mouth against his sensitive member that throbbed with rhythmic motion. Duncan looked Adam in the eyes as he pulled the younger man’s member with a tug along the base of his rough tongue sucking deep on the throbbing organ as he used the suction of the inner walls of his cheek to toy with the boy’s cock. 

“ _Oh my god!!!! Duncan I-I-I’m gonna cum!!!._ The boy plead as he felt a burning tightness in his abdomen pulling his inside downwards.

“Cum for me sweetheart”. Duncan encouraged as he sucked down on the boy’s cock. Within moments, spurts of white from the boy’s cock was finding its way with force down the older man’s throat. Duncan drank down the boy’s hot fluid, savoring its bland taste. The boy’s body began to convulse in aftershocks as he lay boneless and spread on the bed. Duncan took off his jumper as he sat on the end of the bed. The boy finally gathered his breath and moved sideways tracing the scars on Duncan’s back. Duncan jumped slightly at the boy’s touch as he grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Sleep sweetheart”, he states as he kissed the boy’s hand once more.

“What about you? I read that when a man is sexually stimulated, it is not good for the blood to remain in constraint by the bodily fluids of the sperms in the scrotum sac. It needs to be ejaculated other wise you can develop prostate issues. I don't you to be discomforted Duncan. The boy states with worry. Duncan captured the boy's lips in a heated kiss as Adam tasted himself but moans deeper not caring about the bland taste of semen. 

The older man was protective of the innocence of the boy before him. He was truly a marvelous creature, one he never beheld in his cold, dark life littered with corpse, blood and bullets. 

“I am alright”. He said by then the boy had fell asleep at the sound of Duncan’s voice.

Duncan continued getting undressed pushing down his hard on and gently squeezed his balls for 25 seconds until his arousal had gone limped.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adam eyes flicked opened he was on his side facing the window all frosty with snow covered pine trees in the distance. He noticed he was nude with a strong forearm wrapped around his midsection. He felt steady breath on his neck with the tingling sensation of Duncan’s fuzzy moustache prickling on his shoulder blade. Adam smiled remembering of their night before. He could feel Duncan cock pressed up to his ass as the lay in their spoon position. Adam wanted so much to move himself along the older man’s cock. He could feel a stir in his cock.

Adam was amazed that he could feel such a sexual prowess and hunger after a night of ecstasy. But he was starved for the feel of the man’s mouth and hands on his body. He wanted to kiss every scar, to trace each line and savor the older man’s scent which was comforting and protective. Adam never felt this way towards anyone in his life. He was still curious whatever this was between himself and Duncan. For the time being he marveled in it.

Adam turned facing Duncan. He kissed the man’s cheek. Duncan stirred smiling at boy with half lidded eyes. The boy mischievously continued his tiny onslaught of kisses down to the man’s chin, rubbing his nose against his prickly, grey stubble. He kissed the man’s neck, sucking at his juncture smelling the man’s musk. Both Adam and Duncan were astonished at the younger man’s confidence in the ways of sexual pleasure. Adam climbed up on top the older man straddling him both of their half harden cocks rested on each other. The boy’s gently gyrate back and forth against the man’s cock as his fingers explores the thick greying forests on his chest. Duncan moaned with his eyes rolling back at the warm sensation, sticky from the boy’s post orgasmic cock rubbing back and forth on his cock.

“ _Fuck baby!!! That feels good_ ”, Duncan moan as he placed his hands on Adam’s hips encouraging him to roll his hips thrusting harder on his cock. The man wanders his hands gently finding its way to the boy’s globes, squeezing the suppleness of the boy’s ass. Adam cried a little at the prowess of Duncan’s strong, possessive hands on his sensitive skin.

Slowly Adam Crawls down on the older man his mouth showering him with kisses all the way down the man hips until his face was in view of the man’s organ. Duncan was well endowed. He was uncut, his penile head peaking halfway out of the foreskin. Adam took his length in his hand and slowly rubbing it with a gentle thug that made the man arched his lower half slightly up enjoying the friction of his shaft in the boy’s hand.

Adam leaned over Duncan reaching to his nightstand getting his favorite silicone lube. He gently lathers it on the man’s shaft as he clenches his fist making a hole. The indication made Duncan moves his lower body upward slowly fucking the boy’s hand. Adam cock harden as he feels the sensation of the smooth harden cock of the older man moving rhythmic motion of coitus from his hand, it sends a jolt straight to boy’s groin.

The intoxication of their foreplay made Adam’s mouth began to water as he lay eyes on the man’s cock hardening; becoming bigger with a massive girth. He suddenly wondered if the man’s cock would fit inside his small opening yet he wanted to taste him in his mouth ravenously. Adam looked up to see the man gently moaning with his eyes closed enjoying the feel of his hand around his cock. The boy smiled as he moves his mouth not dare breaking eye contact of the man’s face. He wanted so much to see Duncan’s reaction when he places his mouth on the man’s cock. As the man’s dick was now erected with a curve upwards. Adam placed his tongue flatly from the underside of the cock, licking slowly upwards reaching the tip. Duncan opens his eye with a sudden shock to find the boy kissing his cock, licking, gently tugging at the foreskin.

_“Fuuuuuuckkkk!!!! Baby just like that ahh-ahhh-aaaaa”_ , the man moaned hotly. Duncan had his share of blowjobs. Why was this time different from the others? _Why was this boy’s mouth like a god that awaken something inside of him that he never felt? Why was this boy’s pure mouth capable of unlocking a door of sexual wonders he never experienced in his life?_

As Adam continues to suck the man’s gland. He licked the slit on its head sucking at it. Sucking passionately the pink head as his rubbed the shaft continuous. The boy’s own cock was dripping at this point. Duncan’s could feel the wetness on his leg as the boy’s cock rubbing on his thigh. He could feel himself about to burst as he pushed off the boy gently.

“Baby stop, you’re gonna make me cum. I don’t wanna cum just yet”. Adam ceased further stimulation.

The men changed position as Adam was now on his back below Duncan. The man kissed the other passionately as he moved in between the younger’s man legs, opening his wet trove. The scent of the man’s arousal was intoxicating. Duncan’s growl softly as he buried his face in the boy’s balls inhaling that earthy, musk scent. He continues to suck at each testicle until they are swollen and bright pink. He lifted the boy’s testicles pressing his nose and mouth on the thick flesh under. The older man used his two digits to rub at the boy’s perineum gently but with some pressure until it was stiff and swollen. He kissed and sucked at the flesh until he could see a small bulge the man used his three finger and massaged gently closer to the anus in tantric motion that made the boy arched up in ecstasy. Even he did not reach to these sexual heights during his masturbation.

Adam can slowly feel the force of his cum trying to explode. But Duncan slowly eased off as he gazed upon the boy’s reddened cock that was an almost purple hue.

“You are so fucking delicious sweetheart”, Duncan state as he kissed the boy’s mouth. Adam blushed. He understood that despite the word delicious often times emphasized the context of the taste of food. He knew Duncan meant that he was pleased with him.

Duncan widened Adam’s inner thighs as he perched his mouth over the boy’s slick opening. He gave wet kisses over the boy’s wet hole, slickening it so that the sphincter can be relaxed. Adam was so tight, so untouched. His small hole rivalled that of any girl, pink and kissable. He wanted his tongue to stay buried in the boy’s tight opening.

 _“Oh Duncan!!!! Fuck!!!”,_ he wailed.

“You like that?” he asked seductively

“More _please_ -eeee” the boy begged.

Duncan continued to suck around the boy’s rim for few minutes until his hole relaxed that his tongue can penetrate. He licked, wiggling his tongue around the boy’s sensitive hole as he listen to the boy’s body thrashing against the sheets. 

The man wiggle his tongue deep inside the boy’s passage. Adam can feel himself full of Duncan’s tongue. He felt himself opening as his body slowly relaxed now his inner walls were working along Duncan’s tongue, clenching it tightly and contracting. Adam shivered at the blissful, coolness of the sensation of the tongue total foreign object buried in his passage. Duncan began to use his mouth around the boy’s hole to suckle as his tongue was penetrating him. Slowly he eased out looking down at the boy’s now redden hole puffy and swollen just convulsing.

Duncan took his thumb gently pressing the boy’s pulsing hole. The boy moans. His whole thumb was inside of the boy as he moved his body riding his finger.

“Please put your cock inside me Duncan”. The boy pleads.

“Not yet darlin’, I have stretch you properly not to hurt you”, the man explained.

“I don’t care Duncan, please I need you now!!!”, he cried.

Duncan knew he had to prep the boy more otherwise he could tear. He slicked his two fingers with lube along with the boy’s ass and slowly pushes his middle finger inside. The boy continued to rock his body against the man’s finger, lifting his lower region up and down on as if he was bouncing on a cock. Then slowly Duncan presses the second finger testing the elasticity of the boy’s sphincter massaging it as it slowly enters. The boy hissed in sweet agony as he was completely filled. Duncan continues finger the boy’s anal passage reaching to his prostate towards that ball of nerves. He hooks his fingers as the pitch in the boy’s voice changes into an operatic tone. At that moment he knew he found the boy’s sweet spot.

“Please Duncan I can’t take anymore I need you--- he wailed at this point tears under his eye lid.

“Very well sweetheart”, he says with lips pressed against the boy’s salt water cheek.

Duncan slowly pulled out of the boy’s small gaping hole with slick dripping. He lubed his cock and before the drop of slick fell caught it with his cock’s head, tapping on the boy’s wet hole. The man slowly rubs his cock up and down the boy’s twitching hole. Then slowly he slides inside until its mushroom head alone penetrated. The boy’s now relaxed hole welcome the girth and could almost see darkness encompass with colorful dots that felt like he was falling down a spiral galaxy not reaching gravity. As Duncan slowly pulls out, the boy felt his ass dropped at the suction of the release with his hole empty.

Once again Duncan lube his cock and the boy’s ass. He wanted to make sure his boy would feel as little pain as he could if possible none at all. But alas, Adam would feel discomforted because he is a virgin. The man slide back slowly in, pass the helmet head cock all the way down his shaft, slowly inch by inch. Adam felt like the man’s cock was reaching his ribs crushing it. He placed his weight on his elbows and raised up looking at the abuse Duncan is bestowing on his sore hole.

“Am I hurting you sweetheart?” Duncan asked as he was slowly making his way out of the boy’s anal cavity for fear he hurt his beautiful boy.

“No wait. I just need a minute, please don’t pull out”. The boy pressed the man’s chest.

Duncan remained stationary, his member throbbing in the boy’s hole as his walls convulsed around the man’s member. Slowly, the pain eased and his body was adjusting to such a girth inside it. Adam signaled the man to continue and that is what he did. Duncan slowly commenced on his boy’s command.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Duncan kissed the boy’s mouth as he thrust inside of him his pace picking up. The book buckling his legs around him for deep penetration his hands under his butt cheeks squeezing as he rides the boy.

“Harder please”, The boy plead. The older man scent the boy behind his ears and gorwl deeply as he made long and sharp strokes rocking the boy’s body. Duncan latched his teeth on the boy’s smooth supple, elongated neck and bite down as the boy screamed. He thrust harder and deeper abusing the younger man’s prostate.

“Im gonna cum Duncan!!!!!”. He cried

“Cum for me baby”, he encouraged. As the boy gave his cock a few pumps, thick white ropes of spunk very squirted between their bellies. As the boy orgasm, he gripped his lover’s cock tightly in his hole. Duncan transform into his alpha mode and give a few thrusts until he was cumming, painting the boy’s inside with his semen.

As the two men lay down on each other. Duncan can feel the boy’s hole continue to convulse as his flowing milk drips from his hole. This lubrication made Duncan’s cock slipped out of the boy. As the older man leaned back on his hunches to see the aftermath of his work. The boy was overflowing like an erupting volcano with wet, white slicks of cum dripping out his entrance.

Duncan composed himself for a few minutes and moved towards Adam’s bathroom to clean himself and get a damp cloth to wipe his boy off. Adam was boneless. He couldn’t seem to close his legs because they were very sore. Duncan nestled next to him and massaged the boy’s pelvis so that he can regain movement in them.

“Thank you Duncan”, the boy said

“You’re welcome sweetheart”, the man says as he placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips.

For the first time in Adam’s solitude called life, he felt completed and so did Duncan. The both sighed with contend as they spoon each other kissing gently until sleep overtake them once again.


End file.
